


Обыкновенное чудо

by Ferry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало конца света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обыкновенное чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: обоснуй умер в корчах  
> Дисклеймер: Все права на сериал Supernatural принадлежат Эрику Крипке.

Дин не любил лето. То есть, когда-то, может, и любил, но это было давно. До всего. А нынче лето означало иссушающую жару, липнущий к подошвам асфальт, горечь высыхающего пота на губах. Пьешь воду, а она – горькая. И песок на зубах скрипит. Откуда в городе песок? Но вот есть же, мотается смерчиками по пустынным улицам, забивается в глаза…

 

В лесу этого нет. Воздух почти чистый, влажность повыше – земля, не просохшая до конца с весны, парит. Но лето в лесу Дин не любил еще больше. Потому что – «зеленка». Уже в мае в пяти шагах человека не разглядеть, если он неподвижен. И добро бы только человека… Нечисти за последние годы повылазило – куда там демонам.

 

Нет, Дин ничего не забыл. Ни про Люцифера, ни про Сэма, оставшегося где-то там, в Колорадо… Но Кас по-прежнему появлялся только чтобы сообщить, что он еще ничего не нашел, Бобби по-прежнему не мог ходить, а Апокалипсис растекался по земле горелым маслом, подтекающим из неисправного двигателя, и люди гибли здесь и сейчас.

 

И Дин продолжал работать по специальности.

 

 

Но в Хьюли он явно опоздал. Крохотный городок, скорее даже поселок, прилепившийся одним боком к отводке четырнадцатого шоссе, а другим – к кромке бесконечного Йеллоустоунского леса. Тихий, скучный, не очень опрятный, как две капли воды похожий на десятки таких же, безликих и незапоминающихся… Вот только – совершенно пустой.

 

Впрочем, Дин ожидал чего-то подобного после разговора, услышанного на последней заправке: дескать, больше десяти дней никого из Хьюли не было, расплавились они там от жары, что ли…

 

Асфальт на центральной – и, по сути, единственной, – дороге Хьюли в самом деле плавился, а в гонимой редкими порывами ветра пыли отчетливо чувствовался запах серы. И ни души. Трупов, конечно, тоже не было. Дин заглянул в пару домов, по вони забытого на столе в одной из кухонь молока - оно успело не только прокиснуть, но и протухнуть, - прикинул, что демоны устроили тут очередной Кроатон не меньше недели назад. А значит, можно только поставить очередную отметку на карте и двигаться дальше.

 

Он уже возвращался к припаркованной на выезде из города Импале, прикидывая, двигаться ли ему дальше на восток или сменить шоссе, когда заметил движение. Крупная тень за окном небольшого продуктового магазинчика, стоящего чуть ближе к лесу, чем остальные постройки. Слишком крупная, чтобы принадлежать человеку. 

 

Значит, все-таки не демоны? Дин вскинул дробовик и медленно двинулся к магазину, удерживая в поле зрения все видимые подходы к нему. Сдал чуть влево, чтобы соседний дом не загораживал угол… Никого. И в окнах тоже. Только внутри здания кто-то продолжал, судя по доносящимся оттуда звукам, шарить по полкам. С близкого расстояния это было хорошо слышно, хотя Дин отметил, что человек – или демон в человеческом теле – производил бы куда больше шума.

 

Дин, не опуская ружья, подошел к крыльцу, и уже хотел было на него подняться, когда в распахнутых дверях магазина появился…

 

Первая мысль у него была: медведь. Но уже через мгновение Дин понял, что ошибся. Слишком хорошо держал равновесие стоящий перед ним на задних лапах зверь. Слишком большая для медведя голова, слишком выпуклый лоб… И челюсти. Что-то с ними было не так, особенно с нижней. Но главное – в передних лапах зверь держал несколько упаковок сухарей и консервные банки. Сваленные в пакет.

 

Йети не бывает, Дин знал точно. Но как еще это назвать?

 

Зверь застыл на пороге, глядя охотнику в глаза. Смешно, но на крупных хищников – не нечисть, а обычных животных, - Дину охотиться никогда не доводилось. Вроде, считается, что зверь не может смотреть человеку в глаза? Значит, перед ним… Или брехня?

 

Секунды шли, зверь не двигался и взгляда не отводил. Знает, что такое ружье и боится? Или наоборот?

 

И тут «йети» заворчал. Очень тихо, Дин бы даже сказал – шепотом, если возможно шепотом рычать. И… членораздельно? Или у него слуховые галлюцинации от этой гребанной жары?

 

Он же отчетливо слышал: «Уходи».

 

Это угроза? Что-то вялая больно.

 

\- Уходи, - все так же, не двигаясь с места и не меняя позы, повторил «йети». – Через заднюю дверь, быстро.

 

Произношение у него было неважнецкое, часть звуков он просто глотал, но Дин не сомневался, что расслышал правильно. Зверь там не один?

 

И точно, из глубины помещения донеслось ответное ворчание, более высокое и еще более тихое, так что слов не разобрать. Самка?

 

«Йети» дернул верхней губой, словно хотел оскалиться, но сдержался, и прорычал на пределе слышимости:

 

\- Мелкого хочешь одного оставить? Уходи!

 

Из-за его спины донесся едва слышный вздох, а затем не звук даже, отзвук клацанья когтей по полу. Еще мгновение – и скрипнула где-то в глубине магазина дверь, но об этом Дин скорее догадался, чем услышал, потому что «йети» наконец зарычал во всю мощь своей звериной глотки, вздергивая губу и демонстрируя вполне приличные для хищника его размеров клыки.

 

Прикрывает отход. И довольно грамотно: кинься он на Дина сразу, тот бы с большой вероятностью уложил его на месте, с такого расстояния попасть в глаз не проблема, да и силы заряда хватит, чтобы пробить глазницу и войти в мозг.

 

Дин медленно опустил дробовик. Это было до крайности глупо, но почему-то показалось единственно правильным.

 

«Йети» замолчал. Как-то совершенно по-собачьи наклонил голову к плечу.

 

\- Кто у тебя там? Жена? – наращивая степень идиотизма спросил Дин.

 

«Йети» помолчал, потом ответил, куда более четко и разборчиво, чем говорил с соплеменником:

 

\- Нет. Брат.

 

\- Младший? – вырвалось само, непонятно зачем.

 

\- Угу.

 

Ситуация явно больше не требовала принятия каких-либо срочных мер, и Дин, наконец, заткнулся, пытаясь осмыслить и переварить происходящее.

 

\- Голодно у нас, - после небольшой паузы произнес «йети», объясняющее приподнимая пакет с консервами. – Весна была поздняя. А здешним оно без надобности уже, ты же видишь.

 

\- Вижу. А что здесь случилось, ты видел?

 

\- Нет. Мы не ходим туда, где появляется черный дым.

 

\- Дым? А, ну да… Демоны. Это – демоны.

 

«Йети» кивнул, совершенно по-человечески. Дескать: понял, буду знать. Вздохнул шумно, переступил с лапы на лапу. Когти клацнули по бетону крыльца.

 

\- Ну, я… пойду? – спросил он неуверенно.

 

\- Да, - отозвался Дин. – Да, конечно.

 

А что тут еще скажешь?

 

«Йети» медленно попятился, отступая вглубь магазина, избегая поворачиваться спиной.

 

Он уже почти исчез за стеной, когда Дин, спохватившись, снова его окликнул:

 

\- Эй!

 

«Йети» ответил не сразу, но потом все-таки выглянул из-за косяка двери.

 

-Что?

 

\- Ты… Ты вообще кто?

 

Менее четкую формулировку вопроса придумать было сложно, но «йети» понял.

 

\- Бар _и_ ба.

 

Значит, все-таки медведи. И, словно в подтверждение этого, бариба смешно и очень характерно вытянул губы трубочкой, пожевал ими, и неожиданно добавил:

 

\- Ты в лес не ходи. Не надо. Не любят у нас...

 

Он не закончил фразу, но сообразить, кого он имел в виду, было не сложно. Как и то, по какой причине имя, данное его сородичами человеку разумному, не стоило произносить при этом самом разумном.

 

Бариба ушел вглубь магазина, немного пошуршал-погремел там чем-то, потом скрипнула задняя дверь, и стало тихо.

 

Темная даже в палящих лучах летнего солнца стена Йеллоустонского леса закрывала весь западный горизонт. А любой конец неизбежно оборачивался началом чего-то нового. Даже конец света.

 

Как ни странно, это обнадеживало.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шоссе 14 (англ. U.S. Route 14) — скоростная автомагистраль, проходящая по северной части США с востока на запад по территории пяти штатов. 
> 
> 2\. Черный медведь (барибал) - Одно из самых великолепных животных Северной Америки.  
> Черные медведи стали известными обществу в целом благодаря огромной популярности американских национальных парков (в т.ч. Йеллоустоунского). Они иногда совершают набеги на домашний скот, но эти нападения - относительно редкие. Иногда они поедают мелких домашних животных, однако они чаще привлекаются ароматом гниения, а их несправедливо порицают в их убийстве.  
> В китайской и корейской медицинах часто используются части тела черного медведя особенно желчный пузырь (его стоимость доходит до нескольких тысяч долларов), из-за этого последние страдают от браконьерства. Браконьеры полагают, что, когда медведь боится, желчный пузырь увеличивается, поэтому медведей преднамеренно смертельно ранят и дают умирать медленно, чтобы увеличить потенциальную прибыль.


End file.
